


Suizidio batez maiteminduta

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Euskara
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: Suizidio batez maitemindu zen. Norbaitek hori esaten duenean, bi gauza gertatu behar dira: hildako maitatua jainkozkoaren eremukoa dela eta bere buruaz beste egin duelako hil dela.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	Suizidio batez maiteminduta

Suizidio batez maitemindu zen. Norbaitek hori esaten duenean, bi gauza gertatu behar dira: hildako maitatua jainkozkoaren eremukoa dela eta bere buruaz beste egin duelako hil dela. Norberak maite duen maitasuna garai honetakoa ez denean, ezta bere garaiko garaikoa ere, ulertzen du lurrean bere bizitza edo gerora etorri zena ez zen figura batez maitemindu zela. Maite duzunean eta maite ez duzuna ezagutzen duzunean baina maite duzun hori, orduan amore ematen duzu, amore ematen duzu maitasun horretara. Maitasun hau esan nahi dut.  
Horri buruz pentsatzen dudanean, egokitzen zait, "nire gizon suizida" esaten dut, niretzat sakratuaren gizona baita, beti, eta ez bakarrik heriotzaren garaian, profanoaren alde egin zuena. Nirea da nire figura delako, baina ez da nirea joan den mendean bere buruaz beste egin zuelako. Ez dut nahi hura izatea, ezta berpiztea ere, edo bere garaian bizitzea; Berarekin maitemindu banintz, hain zuzen ere, denboraren urruntasun horregatik zailtasun bakarrera eramaten nau.  
Ezerezean bilatzen dut, hau da, santu guztiak bizi diren lekuan, eta haren aztarna bilatzen dut, hau da, berak agintzen duen lekuan. Horregatik dimisioa, bere gorputza amaitu zelako baina ez berarentzako oroimena, ez berarentzako maitasunaren oroimena. Zailtasuna da hori aurkeztea, nahiz eta ni izan nintzen hori gertatzea onartu nuen eta ziur nago haren heriotzaz. Pazientzia baino irudimen gehiago behar izan dut. Maitemintzearen zailtasuna ez da beste norbaitek gogoan izatea eta maitemintzea ere, hori gertatzen da garaiz agindutakoekin; Aitzitik, aitortu nahi da hamabi urte daramatzadala bere burua urkatu zuen tipo batekin maiteminduta eta horretarako ez balitz, ziur asko ez nintzela maiteminduko. Nire maitasunaren zailtasuna gaur egun existitzea hobe dela aitortzea izan da.  
Inor, pertsona ahaztu bat, porrot bat maitemindu nintzen. Baina ez nintzen babestu gabekoen maitemindu, garaituen artean handienak baizik. Batek hau esaten duenean bere maitasuna ere ulertu duelako eta maitasunaz bere burua ulertu duelako da; Batez ere, askotan maitemindu da, baina ia inoiz ez galtzaileekin. Nire burua engainatzen ari ez naizen tipo batekin maitemintzen naizen lehen aldia da esanez bere bizitza miserable izatetik bihur dezakeela, hau da, galtzaile baten galtzaile baten maitemindu naizen lehen aldia da.  
Zailtasuna beti hor dago, ahotsik gabe eta musurik gabe ... Inork ez daki inori axola ez zaiolako. Inori ez zaio inori axola. Deskribatzen ez dudan tipo batekin maitemindu nintzen eta oroitzapenen bidez soilik imajina dezaket; argazkietan, mugako oroigarrietan eta bera izan zen Gudari handiaren omenez. Nire maitasunaren dimisioa zer den eta nire maitasuna osatzen dutenak bat egiten dutelako, eta batek -nirekin amaitzen delako: garaitua. Maitasunak garaituta eta bera bezala garaituta.  
Irudimenaren borondatez presente egiten dudan norbaitekin maitemindu nintzen eta ez pentsamenduz okupatzera etortzen direlako. Denbora mesianikoa iragan duen gizon batez maitemindu nintzen, hondakinen gizona, aingeruak, haurrentzako marrazkiak, kaleetan zehar ibilaldiak, letrak, eskuizkribuak, isiltasuna. Suizidio batez maitemindu nintzen.  
❛❛ 𝑇ú 𝑠𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑠 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑐𝑢𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑡𝑒 𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑜, 𝑒𝑠 𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑡𝑒 𝑎𝑚𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑎 𝑒𝑙 𝑝𝑢𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑖ó𝑛 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑎 𝑚𝑖 𝑎𝑙𝑚𝑎. 𝑃𝑜𝑟 𝑞𝑢é 𝑒𝑙 𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑙𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛 𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑎 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑑𝑎𝑑? 𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑛 𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑜 𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑑𝑎 𝑎𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑝𝑎𝑑𝑜 𝑒𝑛 𝑒𝑙 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑟.  
𝐶𝑢𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑜 𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑚𝑒, 𝑒𝑙 𝑜𝑑𝑖𝑜 𝑜𝑐𝑢𝑝𝑎 𝑠𝑢 𝑙𝑢𝑔𝑎𝑟.❜❜


End file.
